Lazos de Sangre
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: primer premio shots trágicos FC SasuHina en NU. Sasuke y Hinata son hermanos, hermanos separados por el odio y las ansias de venganza. ¿Qué ocurrirá si vuelven a verse después de 10 años separados? Basado en Vampire Knight, historia de ls hermanos Kyriu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto. Sin embargo, yo me divierto decidiendo sobre sus vidas en mis historias…

**Dedicado al FC SasuHina. Primer premio de TRHEE-shots trágicos**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos-

Narración

"Pensamientos"

-[Pensamientos dentro de los diálogos]-

_Escenas en pasado, recuerdos_

El primer one-shot va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, por lo que no puede conocer los pensamientos de los demás. La narración serán básicamente sus pensamientos.

El segundo one-shot va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata, por lo que ocurrirá lo mismo que con Sasuke.

El tercer one-shot volverá a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke..

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**PRIMER ONE-SHOT: ENCUENTRO**

Nunca me han gustado estas reuniones. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy otra vez.

Cuando recibí la carta de selección para venir a 'resguardar' la integridad humana, como dice el Consejo, solo pude fruncir el ceño, tal como lo tengo ahora mismo. El hecho de que nos hagan ser sus perros guardianes me revuelve el estómago…

Esos monstruos que arrebatan la vida humana, que solo pueden vivir a base de sangre… ahora mismo se están codeando los unos con los otros, y a mí me toca hacer de perrito faldero del Consejo y estar aquí.

–_Sobre todo compórtate, Sasuke _

Las estúpidas palabras de mi maestro. Si no fuera por él, ahora mismo mi katana estaría envuelta en sangre, en su propia sangre. Los mataría gustoso…

Porque solo son monstruos que viven en la oscuridad. Monstruos cuyo olor hace que tenga náuseas… Sino fuera por ellos, nosotros no existiríamos, no estaríamos aquí ni mis cinco compañeros ni yo, vestidos con un estúpido traje, mirando desde distintos puntos que todo va en orden.

Veo al Dobe hablando con Sakura tranquilamente, seguramente intentándole pedir un baile aún a sabiendas de que ella se negará. Como sospechaba, la Haruno le golpea en la cabeza y luego mira en mi dirección, sonrojándose al ver que estoy mirando hacia allí.

-Hmpf.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? La noche pinta tranquila, ¿no crees?- no contesto, pero Kakashi sabe que no iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Sonríe bajo su máscara mientras se rasca la cabeza, apoyándose en la misma columna que yo. No me pierdo el más mínimo detalle de cómo va cambiando su rostro hasta que se vuelve completamente serio.- Sabes que hoy vendrá…

-No haré nada.- repito, más para mí mismo que para él. Para autoconvencerme de que no debo matarlo en cuanto aparezca, ni a él ni a…

-Ella irá con él.- sigue molestándome mi maestro. Sin darme cuenta, he apretado los puños hasta que no ha llegado ni una sola gota de sangre a ellos, haciendo que mis nudillos se pongan blancos por completo.

-¿Y qué?- respondo al rato. Sabe que estoy molesto, mi tono ha sido mucho más ácido que de normal. De hecho… desde que me enteré de esta misión, ninguno de mis compañeros se ha acercado mucho a mí. Saben que no deben hacerlo.

-Espero que entiendas, Sasuke, que esto…

-Es una prueba. Sí, lo sé.- deshago el puño y miro fríamente la sala llena de sabandijas, antes de volver a ver a mi maestro, Hatake Kakashi.- No voy a hacer nada imprudente.

No dice nada más, pero yo sé que está pensando "Eso espero". Es muy simple saberlo cuando te han mirado como si fueras escoria dentro de la Organización de Cazadores, cuando te han tenido encerrado durante mucho tiempo, cuando algunos de tus compañeros, incluso tu antiguo profesor… han estado luchando y casi suplicando que te traten como a un igual.

Por eso no haré nada imprudente, porque yo no soy como ellos…

**Yo nunca beberé sangre humana… antes muerto que parecerme a ellos**

·

_Sangre..._

_Sangre por todas partes…_

_El suelo, las paredes… sobre los cuerpos de mis padres… Sobre mi cuello. Tirado en el suelo, notando cómo la sangre se escapa por mi cuello, mojando mi camisa._

_El olor ferroso y nauseabundo de la sangre inunda la habitación. Las ganas de vomitar aumentan… Y unos ojos, unos ojos que se asoman en una cara blanca, enmarcada en un denso cabello negro. Los ojos son lo último que veo antes de perder el conocimiento, antes de suspirar un nombre… Su nombre._

_Hinata._

El mismo olor, distinta esencia.

Sé que he abierto los ojos fieramente, que mi ceño se ha fruncido, pero lo más repugnante es lo que se desata en mi cuerpo. Veo cómo los demás vampiros, los demás monstruos, alzan la cabeza, todos mirando en la misma dirección.

La dirección hacia la que empiezo a correr como un loco desesperado mientras mis compañeros tardan en reaccionar cinco segundos antes de darse cuenta. ¿Por qué soy yo el primero?

Mis puños se aprietan al mismo tiempo que el picor en mi garganta se acentúa.

Seca… Mi garganta está seca.

Tan seca como tantas otras veces, pero ahora hay algo diferente.

Es por ese olor… ese maldito olor ferroso, que hace que me pique la garganta como si estuviera en un desierto, un desierto en el que llevo días perdido sin tener nada que beber, como si el lugar hacia el que voy corriendo sin cesar fuera un oasis, como si hubiera podido oler el agua pura…

La diferencia, es que el líquido que yo huelo y por el que me arde la garganta no es transparente… es rojo. La diferencia es que esa sustancia no es completamente líquida, es más densa, más compacta…

**Sangre**

Mis ojos se tornan rojos, ardientes y sedientos mientras corro hacia ese lugar. Subo escaleras, salto, corro… mis sentidos alerta, mi garganta ardiendo, mis ojos rojos sedientos de esa sustancia roja.

Abro la puerta de una sola patada, preparado para entrar en la habitación y, sin embargo, me quedo completamente estático cuando veo lo que hay ahí dentro.

Sin poder mover un músculo.

-¡Maldito!- esa voz que escuché tantas veces, cuando fui un niño, cuando fui adolescente… _esa maldita voz…_ hace que me quede estático, sin poder moverme, únicamente mirando a las dos personas que luchan dentro de la habitación.

No me hace falta saber el color de sus ojos para saber quién es ella, no me hace falta mirar hacia el vampiro que está en el suelo a sabiendas de que va a morir sin poder evitarlo…

Cabello negro hasta la cintura, cuerpo esbelto… y su voz, la voz de Hinata… La voz de mi hermana.

Se mueve rápida, tan rápida como nunca antes la había visto. Grácil, como un elegante ángel con cabello negro en vez de rubio.

Sus músculos se tensan ante cada movimiento. La espada en mano la sigue como si fuera una prolongación de su cuerpo, y entonces… todo pasa muy rápido, mientras yo lo vivo a cámara lenta.

El que ha llamado 'maldito' mi hermana sufre una estocada de la espada por su parte, en el hombro derecho, mientras él hunde la suya en el estómago de ella, de esa traidora...

Escucho con total claridad cómo se abre la piel en esas dos personas con forme va haciéndose paso la hoja de metal. Sangre…

Más sangre, y mis sentidos se excitan por ese olor, mientras yo sigo parado y voy llevando una mano a mi garganta, una mano incapaz de calmar ese dolor, ese quemazón incesante que solo puede ser calmado por ese líquido maldito…

El vampiro, con la espada clavada en el hombro, dirige sus ojos hacia mí, sonriendo. Unos ojos locos, de un degenerado… de un monstruo.

Ríe, se carcajea mientras ve que yo sigo sin poder moverme, sin hacer nada. Solo un mero espectador. Se ríe de su dolor, de mi impotencia…

Mis compañeros llegan, chocando contra mí, y entonces ese bastardo los mira vibrante, amenazante como solo puede hacer un depredador ante sus presas. Y, de repente, se transforma en polvo, y donde antes estaba su corazón, ahora cae hasta esa montaña de cenizas un kunai.

Los dos cuerpos que antes había también en esa habitación han desaparecido… No he podido ver sus ojos, pero sé que no son blancos… sé que no serán blancos como la nieve, como la luna… Sé que serán rojos como la sangre, que estarán excitados por su hedor…

Me pesa el cuerpo, mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad… pero es todo confuso. No hay… nada claro, ni sentimientos… Nada.

Dejo de escuchar, dejo de sentir… mis sentidos, colapsados, mi mente… hecha un caos. Es la primera vez que la veo desde que aquello pasó… desde que ella… ella…

Caigo al suelo, de rodillas. No noto el dolor, no siento nada… La garganta ya no pica, solo arde, y una palabra arrasa mis cuerdas vocales cuando, tras golpear el suelo con los puños, grito impotente:

-¡HINATA!

·

·

·


	2. Chapter 2

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**SEGUNDO ONE-SHOT: TRAGEDIA**

Respiro agitada una vez he dejado apoyado en el suelo a mi 'amo', Itachi. Está herido, gravemente herido, y el miedo a que me deje sola me carcome.

Su rostro es sereno, como si estuviera en paz, sonriendo tranquilo esperando a la muerte, lo que lleva ansiando desde tiempo antes de que yo naciera, desde que… mis padres le arrebataron lo único que le hacía seguir queriendo vivir.

Me agacho hasta él, hasta acercarme tanto que puedo notar su respiración entrecortada.

-¡Muérdame! ¡Solo así podrá salvarse!- ni siquiera siento el dolor punzante de mi estómago. No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que salvarle. ¡Por lo menos a él! ¡A él, que me lo dio todo!

-Bebe de mí… Mi tiempo en este mundo oscuro ha acabado, Hinata…

-¡Pe… Pero qué está diciendo! Si… si usted me muerde, si bebe de mí… ¡podrá vivir!- el miedo a no ser útil a alguien por una sola vez, por ser siempre débil, por tener que depender de los demás… me carcome por dentro. El nunca poder hacer nada por otra persona…- ¿Por qué?- las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, ardientes, desquiciantes.- ¿Es que mi sangre no es suficiente? ¿Es que ni siquiera [b]vale[/b] para salvarle?- noto cómo acaricia cálidamente mi mejilla, para secar las lágrimas que han escapado de mis ojos cerrados. Ese contacto tan frío hace que tiemble, él ya empieza a alejarse de mí, cuando la realidad es que nunca ha estado cerca de mí aunque estuviéramos en la misma habitación.

-No… digas tonterías… Hinata.- tose, tose sangre que mancha mi rostro, pero no me importa. Ahora lo único que importa es que acabe con mi vida, que me transforme en uno de ellos, para poder servirle hasta la eternidad.- No quieras esto… tú que puedes elegir.

-¡Yo solo quiero servirle!- estallo, mostrándole mi cuello, acercándolo a sus labios para que no se esfuerce en vano, pero él solo lo besa con candidez. Tiemblo…- No… no va a… morderme… ¿cierto? Mi… sangre… Mi sangre no es como la de él.

-Tú iluminaste… mi vida una vez más… No quieras esto… no voy a… marcarte para que vivas en este… mundo oscuro… Este mundo de tinieblas…

-Yo solo… yo solo quiero ser como usted… ser tan fuerte como…

-¿Tu hermano?- el nudo de mi garganta me aprieta demasiado. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

-¿Por… qué? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él en vez de a mí?

-No… no podía… corromper un alma tan pura para… saciar mi venganza.- ¿Venganza?- Matar… matar a tus padres por… lo que hicieron con mi compañera… No hubiera sido suficiente. Y… que tú me siguieras… tampoco.- caigo hacia atrás, impactada por sus palabras. ¿Eligió a mi hermano porque sabía que él lo odiaría? ¿Porque sabía que él lo odiaría como me odiaba a mí?- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Yo… lo convertí para que él me matara. Para que… se odiara a sí mismo y se hiciera fuerte para acabar con mi vi…- no acaba la palabra… Su cuerpo se ha visto reducido a cenizas.

Y yo vuelvo a estar sola.

De nuevo… como cuando era pequeña, como cuando era una niña de quince años… cuando lo único que esperaba era que mi hermano llegara de entrenar mientras yo estaba enferma en la cama.

Porque él… era lo único que amaba de verdad.

_-Oka-sama, o… oka-sama_- tartamudeaba de niña, intentando que mi madre me hiciera caso.

_-Hinata, ¿por qué saliste de la cama?_- me preguntaba siempre, para luego regañarme por ir descalza aún cuando tenía fiebre.

_-Sa… Sasuke-oniisan… ¿Todavía no volverá?_]

Mi corazón se encoge… porque entonces siempre llegaba él, me cogía de la mano y me llevaba con la mayor delicadeza del mundo hasta la cama.

Y cuando yo le pedía con la mirada que no me dejara sola, él siempre contestaba.

_-Tranquila… vendré ahora. Solo voy a por tus medicinas._

_-¿Dormirás conmigo hoy?_

Y Sasuke asentía, para darme luego un beso casto en los labios.

Esos recuerdos que están dentro de mí desde entonces, esos recuerdos que hacen que me odie a mí misma, que hacen que lo odie a él… Por ser la única persona que estaba cerca de mí porque se sentía culpable, porque le daba lástima…

Sé que él me tenía lástima… que solo estaba conmigo por sentirse culpable…

Culpable que por haber nacido los dos, culpable porque yo siempre estuviera enferma, porque yo… siempre fuera una carga para nuestros padres.

Ellos…

_-Sasuke será un cazador excelente. Solo tiene doce años… y es ya casi tan fuerte como nosotros, Mikoto._

_-Cierto, Hiashi. Sasuke es un genio… Pronto nos superará._

_-Amor mío, ¿sigues preocupada por Hinata?_

Su rostro… siempre presente en mis pesadillas. Aunque a mí me mirara con calidez, con amor… Yo siempre supe que nunca me amó… como nunca me amó nadie.

Aquella noche…

_-Sasuke siempre cuidará de ella… _- Su voz acaramelada… esa voz de madre por el amor a **su hijo**.

**Sasuke**

**Sasuke…**

Siempre Sasuke. Para ellos siempre fue solo Sasuke, siempre fue solo mi hermano… Yo era la carga, la… persona de la que tendría que hacerse cargo.

Por eso mi alma no es pura…

¡No puede serlo cuando le deseé la muerte! ¡No puede serlo cuando le deseé la muerte a la única persona que me cuidó! Aunque solo me cuidara y me amara por sentirse culpable… ¡Lo hacía! ¡Yo sé que él me amaba!

Mi cuerpo se convulsiona, preso de la desesperación y la falta de sangre. Mi debilidad… mi sucia sangre débil…

Llevo a mi bolsillo una de mis manos, agarrando tres frasquitos de cristal para luego poner uno ante mis ojos.

-La fuente de la vida…

El líquido rojo resplandece ante la luz de la luna, mientras los recuerdos vienen a mi mente.

_Yo, de niña. Una niña débil que salía en pijama a la calle, a la puerta de su casa una tarde de primavera. Era la misma niña que salía día tras día a esperar a su hermano, a mi hermano, a que llegara de entrenar._

_Hasta que esa niña… hasta que yo, vi a un hombre en la rama de un árbol de cerezo, lleno de flores. Su rostro sereno… miraba al horizonte._

_Y entonces, me miró y sonrió._

_-E… eres hermoso.- y era verdad… es verdad. Los mismos rasgos serenos de la cara de mi hermano, los mismos ojos negros llenos de seguridad ante todo lo que hacía. Tan… diferente a mí…_

_-¿No me tienes miedo?- su voz, grave y armoniosa… sobrenatural. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.- ¿Sabes qué soy?- me preguntó tras bajar de un salto y ponerse frente a mí. No le llegaba ni al pecho, pero sonreí de nuevo, asintiendo._

_-E… eres un… vampiro._

_-¿Y sigues sin tenerme miedo?_]

Recuerdo que negué con la cabeza, para luego decirle que no temía a la muerte. Aquello pareció sorprenderle, yo solo tenía quince años.

_-¡Apártate de mi hermana, monstruo!- gritó Sasuke, poniéndose delante de mí, dándome la espalda.- Hinata, ve a casa._

_-¡Pe… pero Sasuke-oniisan!_

_-¡Es peligroso!- vi una sonrisa en la cara del hombre, pero recuerdo con todos los detalles que aquella sonrisa no era malvada, era una sonrisa hueca, una sonrisa vacía. Después de aquello, desapareció._

Aquel fue mi primer encuentro con ese vampiro… con esa raza superior a la nuestra, capaz de regenerar su cuerpo a través de la sangre. Yo siempre quise ser como ellos… para estar a la altura de mi hermano, para ser… como él.

Abro el primer tuvo e ingiero el líquido, lamiendo la gota que se ha escapado entre mis labios. El efecto es inmediato… La sangre espesa de vampiro hace que mi estómago gruña, como el resto de las veces que he bebido de él, descontento de su sabor, de su tacto…

Pero hago caso omiso y llevo mi mano a la boca, para evitar vomitarla. Si fuera como ellos… este sabor no sería tan desagradable…

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza contra la pared en la que estoy apoyada, notando inmediatamente cómo mi cuerpo va llenándose de vida poco a poco, lentamente. Porque mi sangre no es como la de ellos, no tiene esa maldición tan divina…

La inmortalidad… Sin embargo, no son inmortales… Si lo fueran, ahora no habría un montón de cenizas donde antes estuvo mi amo.

·

Vuelvo a la fiesta con la herida todavía abierta pero cicatrizando rápidamente. Resulta increíble la manera en la que reaccionan al olor de la sangre de un vampiro de tanto nivel como el que era mi amo.

Aunque no han empezado a matarse, como pensarían muchos cazadores que harían, noto su aura excitada por ese olor, su intranquilidad porque se haya cometido un asesinato.

De normal no lo notaría tan claramente, sería imposible para una persona con unos dotes tan mínimos como los míos, pero el hecho de que su sangre pura corra por mis venas… hace que todos mis sentidos espabilen, que mi fuerza crezca… por lo menos, hasta que acaba de hacer efecto.

No me paro a preguntar, ni siquiera son capaces de sentirme… Siempre he sido así, invisible para todos. Ahora, por lo menos, es algo que necesito.

Por entre las sombras, camino como un ladrón hasta llegar a la habitación donde hirieron a mi amo, pero al llegar allí no me deja pasar. Solo una persona podría salir a mi encuentro… Ya que solo una persona es capaz de reconocer mi aura… mi olor.

-Vengo a testificar, así que **no hagas nada imprudente**.- sé que no lo haría, no lo haría a no ser que fuera yo la persona a la que se encontrara.

-Ya no tartamudeas.

-He cambiado.- susurro, apretando los puños con dolor, porque en realidad no he cambiado, no he logrado servir nunca a nadie para nada. La puerta se abre, apareciendo una cabeza rosa entre la puerta y el marco. Veo que me mira sorprendida, y un "Oh" se escapa de sus labios. Seguidamente vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-Qué has venido a hacer aquí- su voz es más fría de lo que recordaba, como una daga helada.

-Ya te lo he dicho… Apártate, hermano, tengo que testificar la muerte de mi amo.- avanza dos pasos hasta ponerse a una mínima distancia, agarrándome el cuello de la blusa manchada de sangre y elevándome en el aire hasta que su cara está a milímetros de la mía. Sus palabras, son puro veneno de serpiente.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme hermano… Mi hermana, mi verdadera hermana murió junto con mis padres.- aunque no quiera hacerlo, abro los ojos con sorpresa, y mi corazón se encoge. Para él… estoy muerta.

-¿Sasuke?- ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la puerta había vuelto a abrirse, y que nuestro antiguo maestro nos mira directamente, serio. Me suelta bruscamente y retrocede hasta ponerse tras él. Cuando miro a los ojos a mi maestro… solo veo reproche y decepción.- Eres tú… Supongo que…

-Vengo a testificar la muerte de mi amo.

-Sabes que vas a ser juzgada en la Asociación de Cazadores por cómplice de asesinato, y aún con todo has venido aquí a testificar en favor de un vampiro.- eso es algo con lo que ya contaba que me dijera.

-Sí. ¿No me vas a dejar pasar, **cazador**?

-¿Qué te han… hecho, Hinata? ¿Qué… qué te hicieron hace diez años?- me pregunta, frustrado por no saber qué me impulsó a hacer aquello, a dejar entrar a un vampiro que había jurado venganza contra mi familia.

-Al amo Itachi le debo la vida, por eso vengo a limpiar su nombre. ¿Me dejas pasar ya?

·

·

·


	3. Chapter 3

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**TERCER ONE-SHOT: SANGRE**

_-Al amo Itachi le debo la vida, por eso vengo a limpiar su nombre. ¿Me dejas pasar ya?_

Está loca.

Esas palabras… no podría decirlas nunca la hija de unos cazadores, **nunca**. ¿Hasta qué punto has llegado a caer… para tener esta locura, Hinata?

_-Ni se te ocurra llamarme hermano… Mi hermana, mi verdadera hermana murió junto con mis padres_

Es completamente cierto, ella no es mi hermana, no puede serlo habiendo caído hasta ese punto, hasta el punto en el que se ha llamado sierva de ese monstruo. De ese monstruo que bebe sangre y mata por el simple placer de hacerlo, de un ser que se alimenta a base de la sangre de otros…

Solo podría hacerlo un monstruo.

Levanto la cabeza del suelo al ver cómo pasa a mi lado. Su olor corporal sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, una fragancia fresca. ¿Cómo es que no huelo a muerte… como cuando los huelo a ellos? ¿Es que acaso…?

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al darme cuenta, por primera vez, que su aura no ha cambiado, que ella sigue estando viva…

Sigue… **viva.**

Kakashi me espera para entrar en la habitación donde van a interrogarla, para luego apresarla por cómplice de asesinato, pero yo no puedo moverme, me es imposible. El hecho de que ella no sea como ellos… que siga respirando y que su corazón siga latiendo… hace que me quede estático.

Miro amenazante a mi maestro cuando él pone una mano sobre mi hombro. Nunca me ha gustado que me toquen, no después de aquello… no después de sentirme sucio por lo que soy, por lo que me han obligado a ser… Por convertirme en uno [i]de ellos[/i].

Su rostro es serio, pero sus ojos sonríen… Se ha dado cuenta de que ella sigue siendo humana, de que mi… hermana no es un vampiro todavía.

-Será mejor que empecemos.- asiento, aunque siento mi cuerpo y todo lo que me rodea muy lejano, preso de la impresión de saber que Hinata sigue siendo la misma. Lo que más me inquieta de todo esto es que no sé cómo me debo sentir, si sentirme agradecido porque ella siga bien, o seguir odiándola porque asesinó a mis padres.

"_Cuida de ella… cuando nosotros no estemos… Sasuke. Ella… tu hermana te necesita"_

Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mis oídos mientras me pongo a caminar. Un escalofrío, mezclado con una gota de sudor frío que corre por mi espalda, me atraviesa mientras empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación, sin despegar mis ojos de la que un día fue mi hermana.

Aquellas palabras… dichas por una mujer envuelta en sangre, una mujer que tiritaba por el frío mientras cogía mi mano y me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Preto los puños con fuerza cuando ella me mira a los ojos. De nuevo blanco contra negro, como de niños, pero… esa mirada es diferente. ¿Qué quieres decirme, Hinata? ¿Por qué ya no puedo saber qué es lo que piensas como cuando éramos niños, como cuando dormíamos juntos las noches en las que tenías fiebre?

-Hyuuga Hinata, siento mucho lo de Itachi-kun, pero he de decir que me siento contento de que hayas venido a explicarnos qué es lo que ha pasado. Debe ser difícil para ti después de haberlo presenciado tan recientemente.- miro al hombre que está sentado en el sillón, al Rey de los vampiros. Sé que irradio todo mi odio, pero no me importa. Le veo sonreír, sonreír porque sabe que me molesta, que si fuera por mí ahora le rebanaría la cabeza con mi espada por semejante insolencia, por asociar a Hinata con un ser como ellos.

-Solo he venido para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.- como si tuviera un resorte en la cabeza, la vuelvo de forma inmediata hacia ella. ¿Cómo puede sentirse bien por hacer eso? Ella no me mira, no dirige sus ojos blancos hacia mí de nuevo. ¡Hinata, mírame y dímelo a los ojos a mí! ¡Dímelo para saber si debería querer matarte como todos estos años o si he hecho bien en no hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad al encontrarte herida!

-Eres una muchacha valiente, cualquiera no haría esto a sabiendas de que luego tendrá que ser juzgada por algo que su amo hizo hace tantos años.

-No le temo a la muerte…- y entonces, por una fracción de segundo, me mira a los ojos, para luego volver a dirigir su vista hacia ese monstruo.- Itachi-sama era un buen hombre, y conmigo siempre fue bondadoso y compasivo. Pero él tenía enemigos, no solo en la Asociación.

-Explícate.- exige mi maestro. Ella lo mira con gesto cansado, como si estuviera cansada de todo lo que tiene que hacer, como si lo único que deseara…

-Hacía tiempo que Itachi-sama deseaba la muerte. Se le había considerado loco por convertir a una humana en vampiro, y había entrado en la lista negra por ese motivo.

-Eso es algo que ya sabemos todos.- acusa Kakashi.

-Sin embargo,- sigue ella, dirigiéndose al… al vampiro.- no fue a él a quien mataron por su delito, sino a la humana que había sido bendecida con la inmortalidad. Ni siquiera se plantearon que ella fuera una vampiresa estable, que no necesitara más que la sangre de su compañero para sobrevivir, sino que la mataron sin ningún motivo. En otros casos se ha tenido al humano convertido en un periodo de prueba para ver si es capaz de resistirse a su sed de sangre.- noto cómo dirige su mirada hacia mí, pero no me mira a los ojos, sino que mira al suelo.- Siempre se había hecho, pero en esa ocasión, los cazadores no tuvieron piedad.

-¿Quiénes eran los cazadores?

-Ahora mismo no importa, no serán juzgados…

-Al igual que se cometen delitos que deben ser juzgados bajo pena de muerte en el mundo vampírico, debe hacerse lo mismo con los cazadores, Hinata.- mis ojos se clavan sobre mi hermana. Kakashi suspira, agotado, a mi lado.

-Ellos están muertos.

-¿Los mató Itachi-kun?

-Sí, hace diez años.- No puede ser… no puede haber semejante coincidencia, los únicos cazadores…- Mis padres fueron asesinados hace diez años como represalia por no ser juzgados dentro de la Asociación de Cazadores por su delito.- cuando levanto la vista del suelo y la miro, veo que ella está mirando directamente a Tsunade, la mujer que está en pie, al lado de ese monstruo. La explicación que espera mi hermana no se hace esperar.

-La mujer estaba incluida en la lista negra.- los ojos blancos irradian odio, y sus labios se han unido en una sola línea.

-No dudáis en someterme a mí a la pena de muerte por lo que pasó hace diez años, pero matáis a una mujer que lo único que quería era poder estar con la persona que amaba.- sus siguientes palabras me dejan helado.- No penséis que sois mejores que los vampiros.

-Nos estamos desviando de tema, Hinata.- corta esa discusión ese hombre viejo, pero que todavía parece joven por su… habilidad.

-Disculpe, mi Rey.- cierra los ojos, supongo que intentando recordar hacia dónde quería llevar la conversación, o igual simplemente para tener algo más de tiempo.- Como he dicho al principio, mi amo tenía enemigos. Tenía mucho poder, pero se había cansado de vivir hasta que conoció a su compañera. Ella iluminó su camino envuelto en tinieblas, y vivieron felices durante un tiempo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que un loco de su propia familia se había obsesionado por conseguir todo lo que él quisiera, y fue él quien dio el aviso a la Asociación de Cazadores, sino nunca lo hubieran sabido.- vuelve a mirar a Tsunade con rencor.- Cuando volvió a no tener nada, los cazadores no lo buscaron más, dejándolo libre a pesar de estar en la lista negra.

-¡Esto es intolerable, Pein!- exclama Tsunade.- ¿Es que quiere decir que el asesinato lo ha hecho un cazador cuando han sido mis propios cazadores los que han matado al vampiro?

-En ningún momento he dicho eso, Tsunade. Simplemente estoy explicando los hechos que han llevado a este desagradable incidente. Si se…- duda un poco antes de continuar, como si le costara decir eso.- siente involucrada, quizá debería salir de la habitación.

-Hinata, limítate a explicarlo.- ella asiente con calma, volviendo a mirarle.

-Los cazadores lo dejaron libre, e Itachi-sama me conoció a mí. Era un vampiro con la habilidad de esconder su aura oscura, el aura de muerte que lo envolvía.- veo por el rabillo del ojo a Pein asentir como que está de acuerdo.- Y entonces él se cobró su venganza con los que habían arruinado su vida… otra vez.- cierro los puños con fuerza, en verdad quiero golpearla.- Yo quería ser como él, poder ser más fuerte y no sentirme como siempre me había sentido, por eso le pedí que me llevara con él.

-¿Y que te transformara?- le pregunta ese bastardo. Me doy la vuelta, no quiero escuchar lo que viene a continuación, ¡no quiero escucharlo de sus labios!

-Sí.- he cogido el pomo de la puerta, pero no he podido girarlo al escucharle decir esa palabra.- Pero no lo hizo, él nunca… nunca me transformó.- su voz se ha vuelto un susurro, pero he podido escucharlo con perfecta claridad. ¿Él no la transformó?

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Antes… cuando todavía vivía, me dijo que no quería que yo estuviera en un mundo envuelto en tinieblas, un mundo oscuro sin poder mirar la luz del sol. Hasta ahora no lo había comprendido, pero creo que ahora sí puedo hacerlo.- sigo de cara a la puerta mirando el pomo, intentando abrirlo pero sin poder moverme. Sus ojos, clavados en mi nuca.- Itachi-sama nunca me puso una mano encima, únicamente me cuidó. Él no quería vivir, pero me llevó con él y me cuidó. Y… y la persona a la que consideraba su hermano, esta noche intentó matarme. Para dañarle a él, no físicamente, sino psicológicamente. El… el hecho de que Itachi-sama no quisiera convertirme en alguien que dependiera de él y que tuviera que servirle, ya fuera por propia voluntad o a la fuerza, era un vínculo muy fuerte entre él y yo. Yo… aunque no me diera cuenta… Yo era… era importante para él.- me vuelvo con rabia, con rabia por lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Es que acaso piensa que para nosotros no era importante? Pero de nuevo, vuelvo a no poder pronunciar palabra, no puedo decir absolutamente nada porque está llorando, porque está temblando mientras intenta tranquilizarse, y vuelvo a ver a mi hermana, a la niña que se acurrucaba a mi lado en la cama, la niña… que amaba con todas mis fuerzas.- Esta… esta noche me lo ha… demostrado. El vampiro que ha matado la Asociación de Cazadores era un siervo del hermano de mi amo. Él iba a matarme a mí, pero mi señor se puso entre… los dos, salvándome la vida.

-¿La herida que llevas en el estómago es lo que te ha llegado?- niega con la cabeza.

-Luché… contra él, pero… solo conseguí herirle, y él me… me hirió.

-Sin embargo, parece cicatrizada.- asiente con la cabeza. El solo pensar que ella ha bebido sangre vampírica hace que tres sensaciones aparezcan en mi interior. Por una parte, asco, asco de pensar que mi hermana se ha visto obligada a beber de esa sustancia para seguir viva; otra de alivio, por saber que ella sigue respirando; y la última y más repugnante, es la quemazón de mi garganta, que hace que mis ojos queden velados de rojo, presos de la desesperación por beber ese líquido maldito.

·

Todo ha acabado… por lo menos para mí. Por lo menos… para esta noche. Estoy encerrado en el sótano de la mansión, encadenado y bajo un sello para intentar calmar esta sed de sangre, esta sed que no puede ser saciada, esta sed que me mata por dentro.

Ha sido mi propio maestro el que lo ha hecho, incapaz de retenerme. Demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas emociones para una sola noche… No he podido pararme, no esta vez…

El olor, la excitación… me ha vuelto a convertir en una **cosa peligrosa** para todos. Por eso Kakashi es mi maestro, mi protector… el único cazador que puede detenerme.

No sé lo que ha sido de Hinata, pero tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. Me… me duele. Me duele el pecho, el corazón… solo pensar en lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Yo… yo pensé que la odiaría, que la odiaría como la he odiado estos diez años, pero… cuando la he visto ya ni he podido pensar, cuando la he escuchado no he podido ni pensar en si debía escuchar a mi razón o a mi corazón.

Mi razón… mi razón me pedía venganza, vengar a mis padres por lo que les hizo, por lo que me hizo a mí… Pero mi corazón… mi corazón lloraba. Es algo que no admitiría nunca hacia los ojos de otro, pero en verdad me siento así. Todos estos años me he sentido vacío sin ella, como si una parte de mi anhelara su presencia, su sola presencia aunque fuera por las noches para no sentirme solo.

Poder dormir con ella, poder… darle un beso de buenas noches, abrazarla y tenerla entre mis brazos, como cuando éramos niños, como… cuando éramos una familia.

Siempre éramos Hinata y Sasuke.

Sasuke y Hinata.

**Hinata…**

Hinata era por lo único por lo que yo entrenaba, para poder hacerme fuerte, para poder cuidarla el resto de mi vida. Para poder… salvarla de la desgracia en la que la metí al nacer. Después de todo… si yo no hubiera nacido, ella… ella habría sido una niña sana.

Si yo no hubiera nacido, no le hubiera robado la fuerza.

Me duele… me duele todo el cuerpo. El sello me debilita, pero el picor en mi garganta continua, me cuesta respirar y ver con claridad. Solo una gama de rojos… una gama de distintos rojos, como la sangre.

Estoy cegado por su olor, por su sabor, pero mi consciencia sigue todavía activa. Todavía puedo resistirme, por ella, solo y para ella. Para Hinata, para que vea que soy fuerte, para que vea que puedo seguir cuidándola si ella me deja.

Si ella me deja… o si ellos me dejan.

Ni siquiera sé si todavía sigue viva… ¿Y si ya la han matado? ¿Y si la han herido? Oigo gritos, gemidos de dolor… y el olor… Se ha desatado una lucha ahí arriba, una caza de vampiros… Y yo sin poder hacer nada, sin poder protegerla… como siempre.

Todo se oye en la lejanía, me estoy alejando del mundo real de nuevo, cegado por estas sensaciones de vampiro, esta locura que me tiene atado a estas cadenas.

Escucho una puerta abrirse, pero no abro los ojos. No… no quiero ver, no quiero oír… quiero dejar de sentir, pero no puedo.

No me dejan…

Una mano cálida en mi mejilla, y no soy ni capaz de abrir los ojos. Los cierro con más fuerza, intentando separarla así de mí, que se aleje. Quiero que se vaya, quiero que no me vea de esta forma. ¡No me mires así!

No… no así.

Tú no…

-¿En qué te has convertido, hermano?- su voz… tan aterciopelada y suave como cuando éramos niños y me lo preguntaba de pequeño, contenta de que siguiera haciéndome fuerte. La diferencia ahora… es que yo soy el débil, y su voz no suena contenta, sino que es ácida.- Mírate… ahí atado, sin poder moverte. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No… no me lla… llames hermano.- logro articular. Me duele al hablar, me duele el respirar… Solo quiero que todo esto acabe, que esta pesadilla en la que llevo luchando diez años se termine.

-Siempre te envidié, Sasuke.- sé que se ha sentado entre mis piernas abiertas, pero sigo sin abrir los ojos. Ahora soy yo el que no me quiero enfrentar a su mirada blanca, no cuando la veré roja, porque ahora mismo no puedo ver de otra manera.- Siempre tan… valiente y fuerte, y yo… tan débil y pequeña a tu lado. Yo quería ser como tú.

-Ca… cállate…

-Siempre te esperaba para que me contaras lo que habías hecho, y poder soñar que yo hacía lo mismo, porque yo quería ser como tú… Y ahora míranos, tú encadenado y moribundo, y yo ahora soy la fuerte.

-¡Que te calles!- escupo las palabras, y el dolor vuelve a mí. La sed me golpea con fuerza, y empiezo a temblar de pies a cabeza, incapaz de resistirme a moverme para intentar librarme de las cadenas e hincarle mis colmillos en su piel desnuda.

Noto sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, tan cálidos como cuando no tenía otra preocupación que no fuera dormir con ella, abrazados. Y, sin saber por qué, me calmo, me calmo y abro mis labios, deseoso de fundirme con ella, deseoso de que ella me corresponda, que lo haga como cuando buscaba calor y cariño de mí.

Su lengua recorriendo mis labios hace que me excite, que el animal salvaje que intento detener corra hacia ella, buscando su lengua y enzarzándome con ella en una pelea en la que nadie será vencedor ni vencido, en la que seamos iguales.

Doy un respingo sin poder evitarlo cuando noto que recorre con la punta de su lengua uno de mis colmillos de vampiro, y un temblor de placer recorre todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi entrepierna.

La alejo, la alejo de mí porque no sé qué quiere conseguir con esto. Me asusta… me asusta saber que no sé qué es lo que piensa.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

-Yo siempre fui tuya… Sasuke.- y la creo, la creo fervientemente, porque es lo que he deseado que dijera desde que se fue de mi lado, que me dijera que era mía, porque yo siempre fui suyo, yo siempre quise cuidarla y amarla.- Yo siempre te amé… aún cuando sabía que tu no me amabas, aún cuando… sabía que yo… era una carga para ti.- por primera vez la miro a los ojos, y es lo único que veo blanco en esta gama de rojos.

-No… no digas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?- la veo sonreír con amargura, con cansancio.- Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera nacido. Hubieras sido libre…

-Yo… so… solo era libre… estando a tu lado.- vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez es casto y tranquilo, como hace años. Noto sus mejillas empapadas, está… está llorando.- No… hagas eso…

-Te he añorado, hermano… Te he odiado y añorado todos estos años… Y ahora… ahora no hay tiempo…

-¿Cómo que… cómo que no hay tiempo?- pregunto, confundido, ¿acaso ya han dictaminado su sentencia? ¿Entonces cómo… cómo ha podido venir hasta aquí?

-Respira.- hago lo que me dice sin comprender su significado, y entonces el olor llega hasta a mí. Su olor… el olor de su…

-No, no…- ella asiente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Luego señala en un cabeceo hacia la salida, y veo a Sakura mirando al suelo, sonrojada porque la pille ahí.- Sakura…

-Ella… ella me ha traído… para que pueda despedirme.- la miro a los ojos, miro su cuerpo buscando la herida de donde sale ese olor tan profundo, tan embriagador… su estómago.- Quiero… pedirte un último favor, hermano.

-Por favor… No, eso no…- no quiero escuchar lo que me dicen sus ojos, lo que me suplican sus ojos.

-Solo de esa forma…- ha empezado a llorar de nuevo, y yo no puedo consolarla. No ahora, ni entonces…- So… solo de esa forma… seremos uno.- ya no siento picor en la garganta, incluso distingo los colores. No, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacértelo a ti, no quiero ser como ellos, y menos a tu costa, Hinata. Quiero decirte todo eso, y no salen las palabras de mis labios…- Por… por favor… Sasuke, por favor…

-No…

-Por favor… Devórame.- vuelve a besarme en los labios, y estos me queman, me queman todos y cada uno de los puntos donde ella me toca, la cara, el cuello…- Papá… papá siempre decía… que hemos nacido para algo… Y yo… yo nací para ser uno contigo. Yo era tuya y tú eras mío…- los recuerdos de cuando éramos niños vienen a mi mente.- Sólo… sólo así seré uno contigo… En esta vida o en la otra…

-Seremos uno…- he empezado a llorar, incontrolado. Todas las noches me lo decía mientras acariciaba mi cara.

Sin decir más palabras, sin decirme adiós o hasta pronto, me besa en los labios y se aparta de mí.

No te alejes… no me dejes solo…

La veo coger un trozo de cristal y clavárselo en la piel, su piel blanca… su piel blanca y aterciopelada, abriendo paso hasta la yugular. Mis colmillos crecen hasta su máxima longitud, pero mis ojos no quedan velados de rojo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras la sangre sale de su cuello y ella empieza a ahogarse, mientras empieza a perder el conocimiento, se acerca hasta mis labios y pone su herida sobre ellos.

Con el corazón encogido, empiezo a sorber, cada vez más profundamente, invadiéndome de sensaciones, de sus sensaciones.

Los sentimientos de Hinata, mi imagen en su cabeza, mis caricias en su cabeza, en su sangre… **Vínculo**. La sangre actúa como el vínculo que nos une para siempre, el vínculo a partir del cual seremos uno.

**En esta vida o en la otra… Seremos uno.**

Sin saber de dónde cojo las fuerzas, arranco las cadenas que me mantienen preso, que me retienen en la pared, y la abrazo.

Un demonio abraza a un ángel…

Un demonio que devora a un ángel hasta ser solo uno, hasta que le arrebata la vida y el ángel cae inerte entre sus brazos.

Y el demonio llora, llora de pena por la muerte del ángel, de que no esté a su lado.

Me están agarrando del hombro, me están intentando apartar de Hinata, de mi hermana, de la persona que más he amado en la vida, de la única persona que me ha importado de verdad… Pero no, no quiero, no quiero que me alejen de ella, no aún, no así… No cuando ella me ha dado su vida… no cuando por ella no he caído en la locura.

No cuando ella es lo único que puede iluminar mi vida…

-Sasuke, Sasuke suéltala.- No, no la soltaré… No. Ella tiene frío… está helada, y no se mueve. No… no se mueve.- Sasuke, Hinata está muerta.

-¡NO!- grito, ella no está muerta. Hinata no está muerta, está conmigo, la siento conmigo.- ¡No la soltaré! ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

"Sasuke…"

Su voz… Miro sus ojos, pero estos están cerrados. Su rostro está tranquilo, como cuando duerme. Su boca con una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera como cuando dormíamos juntos.

"Por fin… Estoy contigo, desde hoy hasta la eternidad… somos uno"


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren


End file.
